You Are Mine
by Ruka-x3
Summary: Little Sammy is torn by his feelings for Dean and turns to self-mutilation as an answer. Oneshot. Incest. Dean/Sam. Slightly OOC. Bloodplay. Rated M for a reason.


**Title:** You are Mine

**Genre:** One-shot; Romance, Angst

**Rating:** M, for sexual situations between two males and Incest

**Author:** Ruka-x3 / JensenCockles

**Dedication:** The love of my life, Kayleigh :).

**Beta:** None

**Warnings:** Incest, slightly underage sex, blood.

**Words:** 2 972

**AN:** This was pitched on Tumblr when I was over at Kayleigh's house, and I wasn't really into it at first. But then I was eating breakfast this morning (December 26th) and I was just imagining it... and it was really hot. Even though Sammy is a little underage in this, he's 17, but that's okay. He's almost of age 3

**Disclaimer:** You have no idea how much I wished that I owned these two boys and this series. I would make them play out my fantasies all day long. But since as that isn't happening, they clearly aren't mine. So leave me alone T_T.

It was another hotel room in another unknown town. Nothing mattered to Sam anymore, just as long as he got to stay with Dean. Everything that they fought and all the pain that he went through from the many hunts they have been on, none of it mattered.

None of it compared to the pain that Dean put him through. Not intentionally, anyway.

"Hey Dean I'll be right back, gotta empty the pipes."

"Yeah, okay Sammy."

"It's _Sam_." The younger chuckled as he walked into the cheaply decorated bathroom of their current motel. Sam stared at himself in that mirror, silently loathing the image that was presented before him. Looking past the scars and dried blood that adorned his childish face, he looked beneath that; at the person inside of himself.

_He doesn't want you Sammy. You're disgusting for thinking he would_.

"You're wrong... You're wrong, he doesn't know." The youngest Winchester whispered to himself. For years now he's noticed. Noticed just how much he depended on Dean. He would put up a front and be the resilient 'little brat' everyone knew him to be, but on the inside.

On the inside, Sam Winchester was the definition of freak.

For a long, long time Sammy had known about the feelings he held for Dean. Would notice how he would lie awake and look at the peaceful face of his sleeping older brother, would stand just a little too close to Dean, wish he had just a little bit more attention from him... And yearn for the touch of the older.

For a long time, Sam Winchester didn't know that this was _wrong_. Didn't know that this wasn't _normal_.

Sam never pried, and would never confront Dean about the things he was feeling. Didn't think that he would understand, and probably tell him "You're just going through a phase Sammy. You'll snap out of it. I promise." And go on like nothing was wrong.

For a while now, Sam thought the same thing.

He would tell himself over and over, like a mantra in his head, that this was just a phase. He was just hitting puberty and his hormones were a wreck, he would get over this.

That never happened.

And here he was, standing alone in front of the bathroom mirror.

Scars all over his body.

A couple of months ago, these feelings he was denying himself began to take a toll on him. Dean began to notice. Dean along with his Father had thought that it was just the stress of the job that was hitting their little Sammy, so they would think nothing of it other than that he'll get over it. Dean became increasingly worried when Sammy didn't seem to get better, so Sam took it upon himself to get better.

It was around three months ago that Sammy had found an efficient way to cope.

He began to inflict physical pain upon himself, thinking that it would ease the pain on the inside. And it did, he felt better than ever to be able to release the pain he felt in the blood that would flow freely from his wounds.

Dean and John had begun to see a change in Sammy's attitude, and thought that he was finally coping with the job. Never knowing that Sammy never had a problem with the job, just the _person_ he was doing the job with. The worry they felt for Sam was soon forgotten, and everything was back to normal on the surface.

Soon after Sam was 'better', John thought that his boys were old and smart enough to do this job on their own; so he left.

It was then that things got so much worse for Sam.

He was the sole proprietor for Dean's attention, affection, everything. So much so that his heart would swell with pride at the thought that Dean was the only person in this world that he cared about enough to give his life for, and in a heartbeat Sam would do the same. That love soon turned sour when the realization hit him, Dean would never be able to accept the feelings that Sam held for him.

The cutting got worse and the scars spread.

No longer did the scars remain on his arms, they were now evident on almost every stretch of skin that the 17 year old could reach. In his mind he felt as though he was _recreating_ himself, if he could carve away and change his outer body then maybe, just maybe, he could change himself on the inside.

It didn't work.

Dean was becoming increasingly suspicious of the amount of time that Sam spent in washrooms whenever they found a place to stay, and didn't believe the bogus lies that were fed to him about "hormones" and "relieving himself". Dean Winchester was many things, but he wasn't stupid. Not cripplingly so, at least.

It was when Dean began to pry that Sam become more discreet. Going when Dean was asleep or out. Dean Winchester may not be stupid, but neither was Sam. The older Winchester's suspicions began to cool off and soon enough, Sam was in the blue and things were back to normal.

"Sammy," The muffled sound of Dean's voice came through the door and shocked Sam out of his reverie. "Sammy you okay in there?"

Sam turned away from himself, walked over to the door and opened it. Smiling slightly at Dean. "Yeah, Dean. Fine." He said softly as he brushed past him to sit on the edge of his bed.

"Well you were taking your sweet time in there. Thought something might've got ya Sammy." Dean joked light-heartedly as he walked over to his bed to flop down onto is plush surface.

"Well isn't that sweet." Sam chuckled before lying back onto his own bed, "I'll be sure to have you with me next time I go."

"Oh _ha ha,_ smartass." Dean rolled off his bed to stand in the small space between his and Sam's beds before stretching. Sam silently watched as Dean raised his hands above his head, clasping his fingers together and silently licked his lips as he watched the muscles in Dean's back stretch and extend, before he relaxed and sighed.

Sam snapped out of his daze.

"I'm going out for food. Want anything?"Dean looked back as he shrugged on his brown leather jacket.

"Uh ... No. Fine, thanks." Sam sat up to look at Dean as he stood in the doorway of their motel room.

"Suit yourself. I might be back a little late, gonna grab a drink that the bar down the street."

"Uh, sure. No problem."

"Don't wait up for me hunny." Dean winked before laughing and walking out the door. Sam couldn't help but smile at his retreating back before the door was shut and locked.

Dean had gotten back earlier than he thought he would have. After eating he did as he said he would, went out to the local bar, had a couple of drinks, and left. He didn't know what it was, but he just felt that something wasn't right. Everything was going fine between him and Sam, so he couldn't quite figure out why he had this sinking feeling in his gut every time he looked at the kid.

Sure he loved him, loved him all of his life. But he couldn't tell that to Sammy, couldn't burden him with his feelings.

Couldn't scar him like that.

Dean was scared. Not for Sam, but for what he might to do him. What he might do to the both of them.

He knows that what he's feeling isn't right, _normal_. Known it for years. He just couldn't help it anymore, couldn't bear to fight it any longer. He was tired of the denial he carried around with him. And when he finally accepted it, it had felt like he was born a new man. He was brighter, happier, _lighter_; a new Dean.

It was refreshing and scary.

He didn't tell Sam about any of this though, thought he wasn't ready. Soon, he always told himself, soon he would tell Sam about his feelings, and hopefully they would either move on together or forget it ever happened. Either way, Dean got to stay with him, because he knew in his heart that Sam would never be able to leave him. Not forever anyways.

Dean opened the door to their hotel room and looked around the small, dark room.

No sign of Sam.

"Sam?" He called quietly after stepping into the room, closing the door behind him. "Sammy you here?"

At first, Dean thought nothing of it. Perhaps Sam had just gone off on one of his nature walks that he liked to take every now and then. Dean shrugged off his worry before grabbing some clothes and toothbrush to go clean up for bed.

He opened the bathroom door to find Sammy lying on the floor, arms covered blood that had spread over the floor and Dean could do nothing but stand and stare in complete and utter disbelief. He blinked a couple of times; thinking that this was a dream, then noticed the discarded razor on the floor about a foot away from Sam's hand.

Dean dropped his belongings and the world seemed to stop in that moment. He could hear his blood rushing through his body and his heart pounding in his ears as he rushed over to Sam. He cradled Sam's seemingly lifeless upper body in his arms as he called his name over and over again, gaining no response from him.

He could feel the tears running freely down his cheeks, landing on Sammy's body, and he rocked back and forth with his little brother, sobbing and praying for him to not have died.

"Sammy. Sammy please, please wake up. You can't die now; I just got you to myself. You can't die on me. I love you too much for you to die Sammy; I didn't even get to tell you. Tell you everything. You can't leave Sam, you can't. I won't let you," Dean was sobbing into the boy's bloodied chest at this point. He didn't care that he had Sam's blood staining his clothes or his skin; he just cared about Sam, in his arms, his life draining out of him.

"Sammy, please!" He was pleading with the cooling body beneath his, hoping to god or anything that would listen to save his brother. The pain that Dean felt in his chest was beyond anything he has ever felt in his life, he didn't know is he could continue on with his life if Sam were to die here.

After some time pleading to Sam's unresponsive body, Dean pulled away just enough to look at Sam's face and lifted his hand to try to wipe off some of the blood that had reached his brothers beautiful face. Dean then closed his tearful eyes to plant a chaste kiss onto Sam's lips. It was then that he felt the body below him stir slightly.

"S-Sam?" Dean looked down onto Sam's face; eyes still wet, and prayed that his brother really was alive.

"Dean..." Sam's voice trailed off as he opened his eyes. He looked at his brothers' face, spotted with blood, then into his eyes and tried the best he could to smile up at him. "Dean, you're back."

"Sammy what were you thinking? I- I could've lost you. What was I supposed to do if I didn't have you around?"

Sam had no room to reply before his lips were covered by Dean's. The kiss soon became more urgent as Dean's tongue began to explore further into Sam's pliant mouth. "I love you so much Sammy, don't ever scare me like that again." The older Winchester whispered against Sam's kiss swollen lips.

"I love you too Dean," He whispered with tears in his eyes, "I have ... for a long time."

"Shh Sammy, don't. It's okay."

Dean smiled down at Sam again before closing the small distance between their lips once again before lowering the boy to the floor gently, never breaking their lip contact. The older Winchester lightly straddled Sam's hips and continued to kiss his as he lightly ran his hands down his brothers' arms to gently cup his bleeding wounds. Sam whimpered lightly at the sting the contact caused, but the sound was swallowed by Dean's mouth as he once again plunged his tongue into Sam's mouth.

In what seemed like a moment the boys were together on the floor of the bathroom, clothing removed, hands brushing, lips kissing and skin slicked with blood.

"Dean, please..." Sam moaned when Dean began to kiss and lick at his bloodied neck as he ground his erection into his little brothers. Dean hesitated for a moment; he didn't know how far he should take this. In the end Sam was his little brother, and he didn't want to hurt him.

"I need this Dean. You won't hurt me."

Dean was torn between what he should do, and what he wanted to do. He didn't want to hurt Sam, but by not doing this he could hurt him in a way much worse than any minor physical pain would cause his little brother. "Sammy, if we do this ... I don't think that I'll be able to go back to the way we were."

Sam just smiled up at him and nodded his head. He knew what both of them were getting in to, and he wouldn't have it any other way. He loved Dean, Dean loved him. It was all Sam needed. "I know Dean."

Dean kissed Sam as he ran his hands down along the sides of his body. "I'm going to work you open now, okay Sammy?" Dean whispered against Sam's kiss swollen lips as he trailed the fingers of his left hand to Sam's entrance. The younger boy couldn't help the whimper that came from him at the huskiness in his brothers' voice.

When Sam felt Dean work one of his fingers in, he felt very little discomfort and quickly began to like the feeling. Sam gasped when Dean crooked his finger and found his prostate. Dean just smirked and continued to stimulate the sensitive gland before adding another finger which went unknown to Sam as he was too engrossed in the pleasure he was feeling.

"God Dean! Just, just fuck me already!" Sam was just barely hanging onto his sanity. If Dean continued stroking him like that, he would come and he didn't want to until Dean was inside of him.

Dean removed his fingers and once again sealed his lips with Sam's as he lined up his erection with his brother's entrance. He made slow work of sheathing himself inside of his brother, slowly rolling his hips until he was fully seated. It was then that he finally released his lips from Sam's and noticed that the boy was flushed and panting.

"Are you okay Sammy?" Dean asked, concern clearly written across his face.

"Dean... oh god..." His words were moans at this point. He felt so full and it felt ... wonderful. "Keep... just keep going." He experimented with a slow, shallow roll of his hips and was thrilled to hear Sammy's loud moan of pleasure as his cock struck his prostate. "Fuck, Dean..." Sam moaned and gripped onto his bloodied forearms.

Dean gripped onto Sam's hips as he began to thrust harder into the willing body below his. Sam moaned in appreciation and threw his head back, exposing his neck to his brother's hungry mouth. Dean latched onto the expanse of skin and sucked as he repeatedly snapped his hips forward into his brother and relished in the noises he was making.

"You like that don't you Sammy?" Dean growled into his brother's ear, his voice thick wish lust and want. Sam moaned louder as he ground his hips to matched Dean's thrusts. "Tell me how much you like it. I want to hear you."

"Yes. Oh god yes," Sam all but yelled as Dean took hold of his previously neglected erection and began stroking. "I love it." He breathed.

"Love what?" Dean punctuated his statement with a sharp thrust of his hips.

"I love it when you fuck me!" Sam threw his head back and bit his lip as he raked his nails down Dean's back, unknowingly adding his brother's blood to their already bloody bodies. Dean sped up his thrusts until he was savagely thrusting into Sam's body.

"Dean! Fuck... I'm gonna... I'm gonna come." Same couldn't handle the amount if pleasure being dealt to him.

Dean didn't let up on his thrusts into Sam or his hand on his brother's cock. He himself was yearning to come, but refused to do so without bringing Sammy over the edge first. "Come on Sammy, come on." He wanted to feels as the boy's inner walls clenched down onto his pulsing cock before reaching his completion.

"Come for me Sammy."

Sam couldn't hold out any longer. The sound of Dean's voice, his cock in his ass... it was his undoing. He came with a yell of Dean's name, his come mixing with the drying blood on his stomach and chest. Dean followed soon after, releasing himself into Sam with a feral growl.

After what felt like hours, Dean finally pulled his now flaccid cock out of Sam and looked his brother in the eyes. Sam looked so peaceful in that moment, save for the blood. Dean couldn't stop himself before he quickly leaned down and kissed Sam on the lips.

This kiss was different from the previous ones they shared. This one was full of love and contentment for the other, and felt like it lasted a lifetime.


End file.
